The need for greater functionality and performance in semiconductor devices has resulted in the development of larger and more complex chips. In addition, it is often desirable to include several different functions on a single chip to obtain a “system on a chip,” which generally requires both an increased chip size and a more complicated manufacturing process. These factors both tend to depress manufacturing yield. It is estimated that many such complex chips, with areas greater than 400 mm2, will generally have very low manufacturing yield (perhaps under 10%).
One method of maintaining acceptable yields is to manufacture smaller chips, and then to interconnect those chips on a single substrate or chip carrier. Besides improved manufacturing yield, another major advantage of this approach is that the individual chips may be of different sizes, perform different functions, or be fabricated by different or incompatible methods. A conventional method of joining a semiconductor device to a carrier involves the use of controlled-collapse chip connections (C4s). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,364, assigned to International Business Machines Corporation, discloses a ceramic chip carrier for supporting an array of chips by means of solder balls, such as C4s, to form a multichip module (MCM). As an example, as shown in FIG. 1, four separate chips 10 are mounted on a carrier 11; the carrier includes the wiring necessary to interconnect the chips. A C4 chip/carrier joining method typically requires an array of pads of about 100 μm diameter, with the pads at approximately a 200 μm pitch. Such MCMs tend to be expensive, due to their multilayered ceramic structure, and require significantly more area than the combined area of the chips. For devices which require a joining pitch below 150 μm, another method must be used.
To realize the advantages offered by the system-on-a-chip (SOC) concept, it becomes necessary for all of the different chip functions to be in very close proximity and have very precise alignment with respect to each other. The alignment and interconnection should also be performed with minimal added complexity in the overall process. In the case of an SOC, the interconnections should be made on top of the chips rather than in the chip carrier substrate. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that the passive components (resistors, capacitors, etc.) required for proper operation of the chips be located in close proximity to the chips.
There remains a need for a process for fabricating a device having a dense arrangement of chips and a high wiring density of chip-to-chip interconnections which can be practiced with high manufacturing yield.